


Silent Night

by EJWalters



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), theyre soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have a quiet night in.





	Silent Night

Crowley and Aziraphale were having a quiet night in. They were laying on a comfortable couch at the book shop with Crowley laying on Aziraphale, his back pressed against the angel’s chest, head resting on his shoulder.. Aziraphale was reading one of the Sherlock Holmes books as Crowley lay there with his eyes closed, sunglasses set somewhere. The only sounds were the occasional whisper of the page turning as Aziraphale progressed in the story, Crowley’s deep and even breathing, and the sound of Queen softly on the record player in the corner of the shop. Aziraphale paused in his reading to look down at his napping husband and a soft smile graced his lips. Crowley never looked so peaceful as he did when he was asleep. Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s temple and rested his cheek against his head. Crowley shifted and let out a little groan as he woke up, his amber eyes blinking open before settling to focus on his husband. He offered the smallest of smiles, turned his head, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before reaching for his own book that was resting on his chest. He found where he had left off and picked up the story where he had left off. Days like this were what they both loved. Crowley wouldn’t admit it, as he always adamantly denounced his being soft, but Aziraphale knew that he loved moments like this as much as he did, if not more.


End file.
